Caramel
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Jade's sick. Guess who's taking care of her for the rest of the evening.


Jade's POV

I hate being sick. You know, apart from all the other things I hate. My constipated nose hasn't allowed me to breathe properly and every now and then I cough a bit. You can imagine my room, full of thrown tissues and it smells like a hospital. At least it's Saturday and I won't have to copy any missed homework. I don't wanna bother Cat but I feel like I could use someone's company, it is now that I notice how strange it feels to be in a room like this. Full of bizarre things I've found, plus the room is painted in black, making it look darker than it is. My mother gave some a medicine that tasted horrible and then left, she said she had things to do and I don't even know where my father is. Basically I'm alone. I sigh loudly and let out a cough, my throat aching a bit. Fuck, I feel terrible. I stretch my arm and take my phone from my nightstand. I text Cat and tell her my current situation, I put away the phone. After a few minutes I hear my phone vibrating indicating that she replied, I didn't even bother to read her reply.

I know she's on her way. I know she's worried now, I can almost see her little brow furrowing in concern behind my closed lids. I know she's probably chewing her lip too, I know her too well. I didn't want to bother her though, suspecting by the time of the day she was probably watching some cartoons. And I can tell she's going to-

"Jadey!" my train of thoughts was interrupted by the girl that was on my mind just a second ago. Luckily we live really close to each other. She gasped and ran to hug me tight, making me sit up. "How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you anything?" by now she was running her fingers through my hair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Cat, it's not that bad. It's just a bit of fever." I replied and she pulled a chair next to me and sat on it.

"I see. You should've called me sooner." she said and looked at me concerned eyes. "I've missed you." she took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So have I, that's why I texted you." I said and ran my thumb along the back of her hand. You see, this few weeks we've been arguing a lot and just two days ago we stopped talking to each other. Which is something we've never been through in this six-month relationship. Of course I've missed her as fuck. I don't even remember why we ever fought in the first place. And now I'm sick and well that's an excuse for her to come over because overall we're still together. Thank goodness.

"For the rest of the day I'm going to be your nurse! OK Jadey?" she said cheerfully. "If something bothers you or if you're feeling worse, just tell me and I'll make it better." she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, I gave her more space and she laid next to me.

"So, you're staying?" I asked looking down at her.

"Of course, I can't leave you now." she said in that serious tone of her. I smiled at her and suddenly sneezed. Cat jumped a little and quickly grabbed me a tissue from the box in my nightstand. I thanked her a bit after.

"If you're going to do that everytime I sneeze it's gonna get fucking overwhelming, you know." I said and chuckled. She looked at me shocked.

"That's not a ladylike way to talk, Jadey." she sounded like a six year old who just heard their big sibling curse. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever you say, Kitty." I said and yawned. Damn, that medicine my mother gave me it's getting me tired. At least I'm feeling better now. I adjusted myself on the bed to the side, watching Cat. She passed her hand on my hair, soothing me.

"Already tired, pumpkin?" she asked and lied by my side, rolled the sheets up to our shoulders and kissed me softly on the cheek, then planted another kissed on my lips.

"Hm, no Cat, I don't want you to get sick too." I slurred the words, getting sleepy each second.

"I don't care, Jadey. Sleep tight." she whispered and kissed my nose. Her smiling face was the last thing I saw before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Of all the sweet things in the world I had to dream about caramel. It was weird, it was just caramel all over my place, everything felt sticky. I hated it. But at the end of that nightmare Cat appeared, out of the blue. And I think she kinda saved me, because then there wasn't any more caramel around, she was just there smiling at me and she gave me her hand and I held her tight and everything was alright. And that was it. That was one of the weirdest dreams I have ever had. Thinking about it, that dream or nightmare or whatever it was can be equivalent to our relationship, to the way I felt at the start. When I met Cat I remember thinking she just like a piece of gum glued to my shoe, then I felt that she was like caramel, I don't really like it but I don't hate it either and then whenever she would smile I would fall for her a bit more. Fuuuuck, this med is making me high, or what?

I felt something soft and sweet on my lips, so I decided to open my eyes. There was Cat, above me. She leaned in again and that is what I felt seconds ago. Her lips. I furrowed my brow.

"Cat, I said I didn't what you t-" she interrupted my sentence by putting her index finger in front of my lips.

"And I said I didn't care." she left her finger there and touched my lower lip, then trailed her finger to my chin. She smiled down at me. "How are you feeling?" honestly, with that crazy ass dream I just had I forgot I was sick.

"I'm good." I said and noticed that I was wearing my pajamas. I don't remember putting them last night, I looked at Cat and realised she was wearing one of my oversized shirts, her hair a little tousled. Woah, how much did I sleep? Cat saw my confused expression and answered my unsaid questions.

"You slept like a log, silly. All night. Not even one sneeze or cough was heard from you." she said and poked my nose. "I'm gonna go make breakfast if you excuse me." she said standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. Before she was out she sneezed and looked at me, her expression was like 'oh uh' and so was mine.

"Oh, fuck."


End file.
